Welcome to Temptation
by Honey 007
Summary: Rated PG13 for later chapters. Starr Cantrell has moved to Canada. She is making new friends, and even new boyfriends. But what happens when strange things happed at Degrassi? Strange and Illegal things. Dun Dun Dnnnnn
1. Default Chapter

Starr was upset. She was in Canada. Canada?! She didn't belong here, she belongs in the states, in Michigan, with all her friends, like Darien, Mack, Sabrina, and Jewel. Her Mom's job had gotten moved in Toronto. Starr would have to go to the nearest school, which was Degrassi Community School. She'd seen pictures and it didn't look as good as her school in Michigan. She would be in the 10th grade. Yippee. She went in her room and looked in the mirror.

          She was satisfied. She caramel colored skin was so shiny and glittery, because of all of her lotion. She had long brown/black hair, with streaks of Crimson Glow Hair Dye. She put in her Hazel contacts and picked out a decent outfit. She put on some new K-Swiss that she got for receiving a 4.0. She was very wealthy. "Starr! Come on, you're gonna be late!" her Mom called. "I'm coming, just let me get my backpack!" she called back. 

          She was in her Mom's Lexus, on her way to school. She admitted, she was nervous. 

"Now keep your phone on, I may call you at lunchtime, OK?" her Mom said. "Yeah Mom, I got it" Starr said. Her Mom looked back at her. "Starr, I'm sorry that we had to move. But we'll try to get your friends here whenever we can. Even Mack and Darien" her Mom said. "OK, Mom. I gotta go" Starr said. "See you" her Mom replied. 

          She walked into the classroom. Odd characters in Canada. She saw a boy, with blond hair talking to another girl with long blond hair. She saw a guy with black hair talking to a girl with red hair. She saw another boy, looking at his cell phone. "Class," the teacher said. "Pay attention". She brought Starr to the center of the room. "Class this is Starr Cantrell. Starr, my name is Ms. Kwan, I'm your homeroom teacher. There's a seat available next to Jimmy Brooks. James please raise your hand" Ms. Kwan said. The boy with the cell phone raised his hand, and Starr walked by to the seat. 

          "It's just Jimmy. Not James" he said to Starr as she walked to her seat. "Yeah I got it" Starr said. 

          Starr's 5th class was Gym. Wow, that was Jimmy's class too. She couldn't help but be attracted to him. He was cute. She sat on a bleacher, and Jimmy walked over. "Hey," Jimmy said. "Starr right?" "Yeah. James, right?" Starr said. Jimmy laughed. "No just Jimmy. So where are you from?". "I'm from the states. Michigan" she said. "Oh. Why'd you move?" he said. "My mom's always going places because of her job. I'm basically a latchkey kid" Starr said. 

          "Really? I am too. I'm always at home by myself." Jimmy said. "Really" 

"Yeah. It's hard, my parents are supposed to be with me"

"I know how you feel"

"Yeah. Well, uh, make any friends y-"

"Jimmy?"

"Huh?"

"Are you like, flirting with me"

Jimmy blushed at started to get up. 

"Uh, I better go. I have uh…free shot…practice"

"No you don't" Starr said. She grabbed his arm. 

"What?"

"You can flirt. I don't mind"

Jimmy smiled suddenly. 

"Aight then"

          Starr couldn't believe how good her first day went. She practically had a boy who had a crush on her, she liked him back, and her hair didn't go crazy either. She was so excited. 

          The next weeks of school were great. It was already her 3rd month at Degrassi. She went to her locker and as usual, Jimmy was already there. So far, Jimmy's been the only one she was talking to. 

"Hey Starr. What's up?"

"Nothing but the sky. So, how has the dreaded Math been going for you?"

"It's OK. I think I need tutoring though"

"In Math? Jimmy come on! It's so easy"

"Well I'm just not good with numbers and stuff. Not my fault"

"Well, look. If you need any help with like anything, here's my number'

She gave him her phone number and looked at him. 

"Oh I will"

"Better yet, come to my house. That's way better tutoring right. I mean I'll be there to actually walk you through anything you may need help with"

"Yeah. What's your address?"

"1348 Summerset. It's a huge house you can't miss it'

"OK."

Starr left her locker and Jimmy looked like he would explode. 

"Hey my man!"

Jimmy jumped and hit the locker. 

"Spin, OK, you so cannot scare me like that"

"Well, looks like someone's trying to hook up with the new girl."

"Maybe. I mean, she's like so hot you saw her"

"Yeah I did. But, what about tonight? You're going over her house?"

"Yeah. I suck at Math and she's helping me"

"Yeah. Helping you? With Math?"

"Spin. I don't know this stuff. Really?"

"whatever. Man. You _and_ Craig. LORD STUDS!"

"Hey Spin shut up"


	2. Studying

          *Ding Dong!* Starr ran to the door and was wearing her best outfit. She opened her double doors. 

          "Hey Jimmy. What's up?"

          "Nothing. You?"

          "Absolutely nada. So, let's get to the Math OK?"

          "Yeah."

They went into the Study Room, located within Starr's room. 

          "Wow. You have a room inside your room, _and_ your own bathroom?"

          "Yeah. That's thanks to Lawyer Mom and Doctor Dad. I heard you lived in a penthouse?"

          "Oh yeah. My parents are kinda rich."

          "Cool, we have something in common"

          Starr opened the doors to the room, which contained a computer, a desk, books on shelves, and others. Jimmy put his stuff on a desk and took out his Math book. For the next 30 minutes Starr explained to Jimmy the value of X and more about money. 

          "Wow. You should be a teacher," Jimmy said. 

          "No, teachings not my thing. I wanna be a singer. That's my dream"

          "Really. Well, I think you can do anything you put your mind to"

          "Anything? Anything I'm thinking and anything I put my mind to?"

          "Yeah anything"

          "OK. Well then…" 

Starr leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. '

          "Well?" Starr asked with a smile.

          "Well, that's a start"

Spinner approached Jimmy with a smile on his face. "Hello James" Spin said. "Hey Spin. It's Jimmy not James' Jimmy said. "Whatever. OK, so, what happened at Starr's house?" Spin said. "We studied. Nothing much" Jimmy said. "For about 30 minutes" Spin said. "Then what?". "Then…" Jimmy said. "She kissed me. Dude, I really like her" Jimmy said. "Then ask her out already!" Spin said. "OK. But what if she says no?" Jimmy said. "Don't worry, I've got Paige working on it" Spin said.

          "What does Paige have to do with it?"

          "You'll see"


	3. I Got a Boyfriend

"Starr…hun. How are you?" Paige said, approaching Starr. Starr looked up from her desk. "Hey, Paige. I'm good" she said. "So…I heard you taught Jimmy how to kiss" Paige said. "Haha, Paige. I don't know what happened. Hormone attack I guess. He probably thinks I'm crazy." Starr replied. "Look, hun, you're gorgeous, not as gorgeous as me of course, but you're gorgeous none the less. You have an excellent personality, and you're smart. If Jimmy doesn't like you, then he needs to meet my brother." Paige joked.

"Ha, again Paige. If he likes me, why won't he let me know?" Starr asked. "Jimmy's popular, but when it comes to who he likes he gets totally shy. Plus, you're so in love with him, so just…let Jimmy do his thang" Paige said with a smile.

Starr went to Jimmy's house after school. She didn't let him know, because she wanted to keep it a secret. She pressed the intercom. "Who is it" said a voice through the intercom. "Starr. Starr Cantrell. From Degrassi?" Starr said. She heard a buzz and went up to his apartment. When she got up there the door was open. She walked in. "Jimmy?" she called. She found her way to his room, where he was sitting on a chair. "Hey" Starr said. "Hey. What's up?" Jimmy said. Starr looked hard at him. He was very slightly shaking, as if he was nervous. "Um, I came because I wanted to talk to you about what happened. At my house." Starr started. "Oh" Jimmy said. "But you know, I can't talk to you if you're shaking." Starr said with a smile. Jimmy laughed nervously.

"OK, sorry. I can't help it" Jimmy said. "OK. The reason that I…kissed you is because…well…" Starr began. She couldn't get the words out. _I Like You._ "Because I like you" she finally said. Jimmy looked up. "You're for real?" he asked. "On the real" Starr said. "That's perfect, because I like you too. And I thought that you didn't like me back, or that-" Jimmy was cut off. "No friggin way." Starr said. "So…" Starr said. "Yeah" Jimmy said. "Are we hooked up now?" Jimmy asked. "I'd love to be how about you?" she asked. "Sure" Jimmy said.

"'Sure'", Starr said. "That's all I get is a sure?" Starr approached Jimmy and kissed him on the lips. "Or…you could have I'd love to too" Jimmy said. Starr laughed. "I gotta go. I have to go have girl gossip with my friends." Starr said and left.

Starr was so happy as soon as she got home. "I got a boyfriend, I got a boyfriend, I got a boyfriend, I got a boyfriend, lalalalalala, I got a-" Starr stopped singing and looked in her living room. Her mom and older brother and 7 year old sister were all staring at here. "What?" Starr said. "New song. I got a boyfriend. By uh…Alicia. Keys. Duh." Starr said. "Oooooh, I heard that before!!!!" her brother said. Starr stared at him. "Uhm…yeah, whatever" and went to her room.


End file.
